Worth Fighting For
by JennyLynn2012
Summary: After a one night stand with Sophie Montgomery, Danny finds himself not being able to get her off of his mind. The only problem is that she's only 17 years old and he's 22. She comes with a lot of baggage, as Ben, already knows, but Danny thinks this love is worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Wheeler

About 6'5''.

Broad shoulders.

Muscular.

Oh, and hot.

Yeah, that's the guy I met at a party last night.

And he's also the guy I slept with last night.

One little itsy bitsy problem.

He's 22, and I'm 17.

I know this sounds really bad, but I swear I have an excuse!

You see, about that party I mentioned earlier, well there happened to be alcohol involved. And well, when I drink, I tend to be a little more outgoing and talkative than normal. So at about my tenth shot of tequila, my eyes happened to land on the very hot and very tall, Danny Wheeler.

_After I downed by tenth shot, I scanned the room for something interesting. And my eyes landed on a tall dark haired cutie. Once both our eyes locked together, I made my way over to him. I could tell he wasn't as drunk as me, but he was getting there._

"_Why hello there!" I said happily. _

"_Hi, I'm Danny." He said close to my ear as we shook hands. _

"_Sophie." I said. _

"_Well, Sophie, are you alone here tonight?" He asked looking me over. _

"_Most definitely." I said. _

"_Well that makes two of us. Can I get you a drink?" He smiled._

"_I would love one!" I exclaimed. He laughed and took my hand, leading me over to the bar. _

"_What would you like?" He asked from the other side. _

"_Surprise me!" I said. _

"_Alrighty then. Here try this." He said after a few seconds. I honestly was not watching what he was putting into the drink. I was more concerned about staring at his beautiful face. _

"_Mmm. Strong. Just the way I like my drinks and men." I laughed._

"_You know, you're normally supposed to tip the bartender." He suggested. _

"_Oh that's too bad! I think I used all of my cash." I smiled and bit my bottom lip._

"_Good thing there's more than one way to tip the bartender." He smirked and leaned over the bar inches from my face. I looked into his eyes and then kissed him, putting my hands on both sides of his head. I quickly deepened the kiss and bit his bottom lip softly. When I heard that light moan I was looking for, I pulled away._

"_I guess we'll just have to take this someplace else!" I said winked at him. _

"_Let's go!" He said quickly, and hopped over the bar. He grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd. _

"_Wait! Wait! Wait!" I shouted and he turned back to me. I reached over to a random person that was passed out on the couch and grabbed the half empty bottle of tequila sitting in his hand. _

"_Let's go!" I laughed and hopped on Danny's back._

"_My apartments only a few blocks away!" He said. _

"_Good!" I said and took a swig of the vodka. _

"_Had enough yet?" He laughed._

"_Nope! Want some?" I asked._

"_Sure!" He said and also took a swig. I took that moment to kiss the side of his neck and then bite his ear. _

"_Hey! We're not there yet!" He exclaimed turning his head to look at me. Quickly I stole a kiss and smirked at him. _

"_So?" I asked. He laughed and I took the bottle back, and took another drink. Just as I took another drink, he decided to take off running, making me spill some of it down my shirt._

"_Hey! You just made me spill it!" I accused. _

"_So?" He asked. Oh, it was war._

"_Fine then." I said simply and began kissing his neck again, only more intense. Finally we came to a set of stairs inside of a door and he took me off of his back. He leaned down and kissed me, putting one hand on the side of my face and the other on my lower back. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his body. With a quick movement he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. _

"_Still not there yet!" I moaned as his lips attached to my neck this time. _

"_Soon enough." He breathed out. As we continued our make out session, he made his way up two flights of stairs and pushed me up against a wall, where I accidentally dropped the bottle, causing it to shatter. _

"_Oops!" I giggled. _

"_Leave it! We're here!" He said and pulled out a key. He struggled to open it has he continued to kiss me, but he eventually got it. _

"_Nice." I breathed out after he shut the door and turned on the lights. _

"_Let's go!" He said and sprinted to his bedroom. The next thing I know, I'm on his bed and he's on top of me, and my hands are reaching for his shirt. After that came off, he took mine off. I moaned as he sucked on the top of my right breast. His lips trailed down my stomach and to the hem of my shorts. After he unbuttoned them I lifted my hips just slightly so he could slide them off. Then his pants came off, leaving both of us in only our underwear. _

_I felt his hands start to rub into my hip bones and fought back a moan. That was one of my weakest pleasures. I fucking loved that. He quickly sensed it, despite me trying to hold back my moans, and began grinding into me. God, that pressure felt so good. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him and he took off my bra. We broke apart briefly to discard it and so he could take off his boxers. His tongue found its way to my nipple and began sucking on it, hard, while he massaged the other one. Soon he switched to sucking on the other one and used his other hand to rub between my legs, where I was becoming very, very, warm. _

_Again, his lips trailed down my hem line and he pulled my thong down, kicking it off. Suddenly he pushed two fingers inside of me and began pumping them in and out. _

"_Oh dear god!" I moaned. _

"_You like that?" He asked._

"_So fucking much." I said. _

"_That's just the beginning." He smirked and pulled out. He used his knee to spread my legs apart and then grinded his dick in between my legs. _

"_Oh! Just fuck me already!" I exclaimed. _

"_As you wish!" He said and pushed into me. God, that feeling, was just so fucking amazing. As soon as I got used to his size in me, he began thrusting in out, making me go crazy. That when I decided I needed to make him go a little crazy too. So I started to tighten my muscles down there. I noticed when I did that he would moan really loudly, so I did it again, and again, and again. _

"_Fuck!" He panted. _

"_Don't stop!" I pleaded. After about a minute, we both climaxed and collapsed down next to each other, breathing heavily. _

"_Wow." He said._

"_I know." I agreed. All of a sudden, my amazing feeling turned into pure disgust as puke rose up in my throat. I lifted my head and saw a small trash can next to his bed on his side of the bed. Quickly, I leaned over him and emptied my stomachs contents into it. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and felt a bit better._

"_Tequila meet trash can. Trash can meet tequila." He said as I continued to hack up guts. I breathed in and laid my head down on his chest. _

"_Go to sleep. You'll feel better." He whispered and kissed me on my forehead. I nodded my head and shut my eyes. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, and boy was it an amazing sound. _

As I finished gathering my clothing from around the room, I quickly got dressed. I headed for the door but looked back at Danny's sleeping form. He was just so gorgeous. Too bad, he would never like me. This was purely sexual, even if I wish it wasn't. I smiled sadly to myself and then walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I didn't know if anyone else was home so I tiptoed to the front door.

"Sophie? Is that you?" I heard from behind me. Slowly I turned around to see Ben Wheeler, who used to be Big Brother, that I got partnered up with when I was in high school.

"Hi, Ben." I said and tried to smile.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh nothing." I tried.

"Did you just come out of my brothers room?" He asked pointing in that direction.

"Yes, uh- we were studying?" I asked for then said. It was the best I could come up with on the spot.

"Danny? Studying? For what?" He laughed.

"Um. He was just helping me out for a test. Oh and would you look at the time? If I don't leave, I'll miss it! Well it was nice seeing you, bye!" I said quickly and ran out of the apartment. Instead of waiting for the elevator, I took the stairs to get out faster. When I was outside of the building, I took a deep breath.

Wow. I had just slept with Ben Wheelers older brother, who is 22 years old. This is so bad.

**Authors Note:  
**The original name of the OC character was Haley, but I changed it last minute and forgot to correct everything. But it's fixed now. If you see 'Haley' written anywhere, let me know and I'll change it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's P.O.V.

I thought it was super strange how Sophie had left in such a hurry. I also found her story strange. I mean, I knew she had graduated from high school by now, and she wasn't going to college yet. So, the whole studying thing was a complete lie.

After a few seconds passed since she left, I opened Danny's door to see him passed out on his bed completely naked. One look of that and I shut the door instantly. As I pieced together everything, I realized they had slept together. At first, I was just like 'oh, ok', but then a giant buzzer went off in my head.

Sophie was only 17! Danny was 22! This was really bad. I walked back into the kitchen and saw Tucker sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and I started pacing.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked seeing my face of my worry.

"Houston, we have a problem." I said.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"I think Danny slept with a minor." I said and he spit out his cereal.

"He what?" He asked shocked.

"He slept with Sophie." I said.

"Seventeen year old, little sister, Sophie?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you sure they slept together?" He asked putting down his spoon.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I mean when she came out of the room she reeked of alcohol, and Danny was butt naked when I went in there." I said.

"Oh they definitely had sex." He said nodding his head.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Does he know she's only seventeen?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing.

"Hey Danny, we need to talk." I said as he walked out into the living room. Since Tucker had left, now would be the perfect time to talk to him.

"What about?" He asked with a sullen look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, temporarily forgetting about Sophie. He looked like a puppy who just got kicked.

"Well, I hooked up with this girl last night, and I just can't get her out of my head." He said.

"Yeah, about that. I saw her this morning." I started.

"You did? Isn't she gorgeous?" He asked perking up a bit.

"Sure, but dude-" I tried.

"I just wish she hadn't of left so soon." He said.

"Maybe it was for the best." I suggested.

"What?" He asked confused.

"There's something I need to tell you about Sophie." I said.

"Wait, how do you know her name?" He asked.

"We've met before." I said.

"Oh please tell me you didn't hook up with her!" he begged.

"No! No! I didn't!" I said quickly.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"She's seventeen." I said. At first, he was silent.

"What?" he shouted.

"Wait how do you know?" He asked before I could respond.

"Back in my first year of college I signed up to be a big brother for a kid in high school. And she was the kid I got paired up with. Dude, she's only seventeen." I explained.

"Oh my god." He said putting his head in his hands.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I have no clue! Did she say anything when she left?" He asked.

"No not really, although she did try to convince me you two were studying. Then she left in a hurry." I said shaking my head.

"I have to talk to her!" he said.

"Woah! Are you sure that's such a great idea? Maybe you should just forget about her and move on." I proposed.

"No! I need to talk to her! Do you have her number?" He asked.

"Look Danny-" I began.

"Ben, I know you're just looking out for me, but I need to talk to her, please." He begged.

"You should talk to her in person, she works at Cheryl's Coffee House down the street." I sighed.

"Thanks bro!" He said patted my back.

Danny's P.O.V.

After talking with Ben, I went and got cleaned up. Before I left, I made sure to put some cologne on. Then I headed to the coffee house. On my way there, I thought a lot about Sophie and everything that happened last night.

Like how when I picked her up she was so light. I loved how her long wavy brown hair fell when she was laying on my chest with her elbows propped up. Even when it was messy, it was cute. I loved the way she would bite her bottom lip, and then mine when we were kissing.

I took a deep breath before walking into the shop. Immediately I saw her behind the counter leaning on the register. I paused for a second to stare at her face. She was clearly lost in her own thoughts. Slowly, I walked up to her.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Danny?" She asked surprised.

"You know normally it's the guy that skips out on the girl the morning after." I smiled.

"S-sorry. I just thought it would be best if left," She stuttered at first, "Can I get you something?"

"I didn't come here for coffee. I came here to talk to you." I said shaking my head. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get it out. I watched as she shook her head slightly.

"Sure, why not?" She sighed and stepped out from behind the counter. I followed as she walked outside and sat at a table.

"I talked to Ben." I said. She opened her mouth in shock and quickly shut it.

"W-what did he say?" She asked.

"That you're only seventeen." I said waited for her reaction.

"I'm," she said and paused, like she was trying to figure what to say. "I'm confused. If you know, then why are you here?"

"We were both really drunk last night. And I'd be lying if I said that I never thought about the possibility of you being underage before we had sex. But I guess I was just so caught up in the moment that I didn't care. And I'm so sorry for that. I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you regret last night?" I asked.

"W-why would-," She began and stopped, "How could I possibly regret last night?"

"Well you were pretty wasted, and probably not thinking clearly." I explained.

"I was," she agreed, "But the only thing I regret is risking you getting into so much trouble."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"If anyone ever found out that we had sex, they could tell the cops and throw you in jail. It was really selfish of me to put you in that position." She said.

"No it wasn't. Because if I was given a chance to do last night over again, there's nothing I would change." I smiled.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." I said.

"I have to get back to work." She said looking at the clock.

"Ok, can I at least get your number so I can call you sometime?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure." She said and pulled out a notepad and pen from her apron. Quickly, she scribbled down some numbers and then handed it to me.

"I'll see you around Danny." She said and walked away. I couldn't help but smile as I walked out of the coffee shop.

I was just so happy that she didn't regret last night. I was really worried that it might have been her first time and I had ruined everything. Well, I don't know if it was her first time, but at least I know I didn't break her.

"So did you talk to her?" Ben asked as I walked into the apartment.

"Yeah." I said and smiled.

"Well how did it go?" He pushed.

"I got her number." I said.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"We talked, and I got her number." I repeated.

"Why? I thought the point was too smooth things over so no one ever found out about this?" He asked.

"Dude, why can't you just be happy for me?" I asked.

"Because she's seventeen! You're twenty two!" He said.

"So? I like her, Ben. A lot." I said.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you really think I would have gone over there if I didn't?" I asked.

"I guess man, but you've got to be careful. You have to take things slow." He said.

"I will man." I said.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Now I see where this goes." I concluded.

**Author's Note:  
**I said this in the first chapter for the new readers, but for the already subscribed readers, there had been a mix up with the name of the girl. First her name was Haley because I couldn't think of anything else. But then I chose Sophie. So now her name is Sophie and as far as I know I changed everything. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

To say I was surprised, was a complete and total understatement. I thought after Danny found out that I was only seventeen, he would never want to speak to me again, or worse, he would hate me. But instead he asked for my number.

That really surprised me. I didn't even think I was his type. He could do so much better than me. I mean he's tall, handsome, strong, and so much more. He probably has girls falling for him at his feet. But never the less, he wanted my number. For what I don't know. Maybe to just talk. Maybe to get to know me. I have absolutely no clue. I'm really interested to find out.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a text from Danny asking me if I wanted to meet him after hockey practice for lunch. It definitely put a smile on my face, so I texted him back saying I'd love to. We decided that I would meet him at the hockey rink and then we would walk to this small restaurant/bar where his brother works.

Since his hockey practice ended at two, I decided to get up and take a shower. After I got cleaned up, I did my hair and make-up. My hair was in loose waves and my make-up was light, as always. For my outfit I decided on nice jeans, a cute blouse with a black jacket, and black heels. I knew even with my three-inch heels, I would still be shorter than him. Normally I would wear taller heels, but since it was just lunch, I decided against it.

By the time I was ready to go, it was about noon. Since I had time to kill, I decided I would make my grandmother lunch. It was the least I could do. I had been living with her for about two years. Now, my whole life story is a bit confusing. You see I was adopted, and I've always known that. Well my adoptive parents died when I was fifteen. First, my adoptive father killed himself and then my mother died of alcohol poisoning.

Despite what you may think, my family wasn't a complete mess. We had our problems, but we still loved each other. But after my dad came back from a tour in Iraq, he suffered from PTSD, like my mom he turned to drinking. The only fighting in our house was about wanting him to get help for him. But it was just too much for him. My mom was the one who found him hanging in their bedroom.

After that, against her own advice, she turned to drinking. One night she went out, got really wasted, and the next morning I'm waking up to the sound of knocking on my door. The police officer told me she had died of alcohol poisoning. She passed out and just never woke up.

I suppose that's where my drinking comes from. But it's not like theirs. I can control myself. Or at least I think I can.

My birth parents could never be tracked down, so I went to live with Cherie Hayes, who was like a grandmother to me for years. Officially, she's my mother now. I'm used to calling her mom, or ma. She is my rock. She's the one who keeps me sane. I love her to death. She is the sweetest person you'll ever meet. She's in her eighties now, but she's more alive than ever.

Although she's retired, our financial situation is way better then seventy five percent of retired people. Let's just say she made a lot of money as a young adult, and in her later years. I don't even have to work. But I like to keep myself busy, since I'm out of school.

"Hey ma, I made you lunch." I smiled walking out into the back yard where she was gardening.

"Aww that's so sweet of you. You didn't have to do that." She gushed and kissed my cheek.

"It's not a big deal, really." I said.

"Well, thank you dear. Do you have any plans for today?" She asked sitting at the outside table. I took a seat next to her and handed her a glass of tea.

"Yeah, I'm going to go meet this guy for lunch." I smiled.

"Oh really? Is he cute?" She asked.

"Very." I laughed.

"Oh! What's his name?" She asked.

"Danny Wheeler." I said.

"Wheeler? I think I know his mother. Bonnie Wheeler. Weird woman." She said shaking her head.

"Well then let's hope he's nothing like her." I joked.

"Do you know if you'll be home for dinner?" she asked.

"I should." I said.

"Oh, good. Let's go out for dinner tonight, and then you can tell me all about how things went." She said excitedly.

"It's a date ma. I better get going. I love you." I said and kissed her.

"I love you too! Have fun! And don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which I suppose isn't much." She said as I walked away. I laughed as I went because she's told me so many stories about when she was a teenager. She was very crazy and very wild. More so than me, and that's saying something.

I quickly walked to the address Danny gave me, and waited for him in the stands. I looked at my watch and realized I was a bit early. When I looked up, I saw Danny out on the ice waving to me. I waved back with a smile on my face.

"I'll be there in ten!" he shouted. I nodded my head yes and he went off. As I sat there, I pulled at my clothes to make sure everything was good, and put some chap stick on. A few minutes later, he emerged from the locker room smelling amazing.

"Hey Sophie!" he said and hugged me.

"Hey, how was practice?" I asked.

"Great, let's get going." He said.

"So I hear you know my brother?" He asked as we walked.

"Yeah, he was my big brother for a program when I went to school. He's nice." I noted.

"Well, I live with him and his best friend, Tucker." He said.

"Oh, that's cool." I said

"And by the way, he kinda figured out that we slept together." He said.

"I guess it was bound to happen eventually. Is he ok with it?" I asked.

"He'll be fine." He said. I truly hoped he was right.

"We're here." He said and opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman. I thanked him and walked inside. We chose a small table big enough for two.

"See anything good?" He asked as we looked at the menus.

"The Classic Sandwich looks good." I said.

"Just don't get the crab cakes. They're terrible." He warned me.

"I'll remember that." I laughed. Luckily, Ben wasn't working today, so we had a different waiter.

"So do you plan on going to college?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting in the fall. I'm actually still supposed to be in school, but I was able to graduate a couple months early." I said.

"Wow, beauty and brains, that's hard to come by these days. Do you know what you want to study?" He asked. the first comment made me blush.

"I'm thinking about photography. So how long have you been playing hockey for?" I asked.

"Since I was a kid." He said.

"So then you must really love it." I said.

"I do. Do you play any sports?" he asked.

"No, not unless you count walking in six inch heels a sport." I joked.

"Close enough." He laughed. Finally, our food came and we dug in.

"So tell me about yourself." He said.

"Well I live with my grandmother, I don't have any siblings, my favorite color is teal, I love to read and shop. I also love to go camping. And my favorite food is spaghetti." I said.

"Seriously? Mine too. And my favorite color is blue." He said.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked.

"Rock, alternative and indie, mostly. What about you?" He asked.

"I love indie rock and country. And I usually like any song as long as it's acoustic." I said. I was so happy we had almost the same music taste.

"My mom loves country." He said.

"I grew up listening to it and I just recently got into indie rock." I said.

"Really what's your favorite indie rock band?" he asked.

"Well right now, it's Walk The Moon." I said.

"They're really good. My favorite is Imagine Dragons." He said, "Have you gone to any concerts lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, last week I went to a Coldplay concert. They were amazing." I gushed.

"I'm just glad to hear you're not some Justin Bieber fan girl. I don't think I could take another one." he laughed.

"Justin Bieber is definitely not on my playlist." I assured him. When the check came, I reached out to grab it but Danny snatched it away.

"I got it." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He said. Once he paid, he walked me home and we stopped at the door.

"Thank you, for lunch, I had a lot of fun." I said.

"So did I. Maybe we can go on a real date sometime." He suggested.

"I would love to." I smiled.

"How's Friday night?" He asked.

"Perfect." I said.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." He said.

"Sounds good." I said. I looked up at him, and for the first time I saw how blue his eyes were. They were so gorgeous.

"Night." He said softly. To my surprise he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Night." I said. I watched as he walked off and then went inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted.

"In here!" I heard her shout. I followed her voice and found her study.

"So how did it go?" She asked eagerly as she set down some paperwork.

"He's amazing! He took me out for lunch and we talked. And we like the same music." I said.

"Well isn't that splendid!" she said.

"And the eyes on that boy! They make me want to melt!" I gushed.

"Well are you going to see him again?" she asked.

"Yes, he asked me out for Friday night." I said excitedly.

"Well then you need a new outfit!" She shouted and stood up.

"Mom! It's ok! I can wear something I have!" I laughed.

"Non-sense! We're going shopping right now!" she shouted. I watched as she got her purse and then led me out to her car. We went to this boutique down the street. They weren't expensive, but they weren't cheap either. The one thing I loved about this store is they only had one item of each clothing article in one size, so no one would ever have the same thing.

"Try these on!" she said and handed me a bunch of dresses. After countless dresses, we finally found one we agreed on.

"Oh that's just absolutely beautiful! We need to find you some shoes and jewelry now too!" she said.

"Are you sure I need all that?" I laughed.

"Well you like him a lot don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then what better occasion to go on a shopping spree?" She laughed. I loved this woman so much. Once we found shoes, and jewelry we went out to dinner and a seafood restaurant.

"So how old is this boy?" she asked and I looked down at my food.

"Is he older?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Well by how much?" She asked.

"Five years." I muttered.

"Five years? That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah, isn't that a lot?" I asked surprised she wasn't freaking out.

"Oh honey! Frank was eleven years older than me!" she said.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"Well yes, why do you think he was the first one to go?" She laughed. This is what I loved about her. She could turn something so sad into something funny and lift your spirits. Actually, she took his death extremely well. And she stills talks about him all the time.

"I don't know. I just think it's not the best idea. Especially since I'm only seventeen." I said.

"You're going to be eighteen in just a couple months! So what? Personally I think it's a blessing!" she said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"You're young and beautiful, you should be able to go out and have a good time! You know, have those crazy nights that you can't remember! But at the same time you'll still get to have that handsome more mature boyfriend! It's the best of both worlds!" She said. She did have a point.

"I know. I'm just worried about what people will think." I said.

"Who cares what people think? Just tell them to keep their dang noses out of your business. And honestly honey, if you two really like each other, age won't matter." She said.

"You're right mom." I said.

"Aren't I always?" she laughed.

"Yes, yes you are." I said.

"Oh this just brings back so many memories from when I was your age. You know I once hitch hiked to meet a boy at a party once?" She asked.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Well he was tall, dark, and handsome for one. Oh the arms on that boy!" She said, "And anyway, it was the summer of my eighteenth birthday and I had just gotten my car privileges taken away."

"Why? What did you do?" I asked. And that launched one of her many stories. But luckily I felt so much better about this whole thing with Danny. And I was even more excited about our date.

Author's Note:  
Thanks for waiting! I know this is kind of a filler, but I wanted to show you the raltionship she had with her grandmother because it will be important in later chapters! So, if you have any ideas for Danny and Sohpie's date, I'm all ears, or eyes. lol.

And here's Sophies outfit for lunch! cgi/set?id=36814541

Please review and follow! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie's P.O.V.

Friday came quicker than I expected. Danny was taking me out to dinner at The Courtyard. It was a nice little place that had indoor and outdoor seating. The outdoor seating also featured a live band on Friday nights. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen.

"Sophie, are you almost ready?" Ma asked walking into my room.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do with my hair," I stressed.

"Oh I know just the thing! Sit down!" she said excitedly. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down at the vanity in my room.

"What time is he picking you up again?" she asked as she messed with my hair.

"Seven," I answered.

"Do you know if you'll be home tonight?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure," I laughed.

"Ok, there all done," she nodded. I took the mirror out of her hand and held it up behind my head. It was like a waterfall braid with curls and it looked amazing with my brown hair with light brown highlights.

"Thank you," I said shocked. She smiled and I stood up.

"So how do I look?" I asked, straightening out my dress.

"You look beautiful!" she said and hugged me.

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked becoming nervous.

"Absolutely not! In fact, I think you're missing something," She said.

"Huh?" I asked confused. I watched as she pulled out a small blue velvet box out of her robe pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this grandma?" I asked.

"I think this is the start of something wonderful for you, so I thought you could use something new," she said.

"My entire outfit is new," I scoffed.

"Open it up," she insisted. Slowly I lifted the lid and found a small heart shaped pendant with a pink rose in the middle surrounded by four peridot 'leaves', with a diamond in the middle. On the back it said 'My Grandaughter, I love you today, tomorroe, and forever'.

"Oh, grandma. You didn't have to do this. It's wonderful," I said.

"I wanted to. Think of it as your good luck charm. Let me put it on," She said and took it. I lifted up my hair and she fastened it around my neck. It hung perfectly.

"And now just remember that wherever you go, I'll always be right there with you," She said and kissed my cheek. Then she pulled me into one of her bone crushing hugs that I loved. But the doorbell made us pull apart.

"That's him I better get going," I said and grabbed my purse.

"Good luck!" she said as I ran down the stairs. Quickly I opened the door and saw Danny standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Danny," I said. He was speechless for a few seconds and his eyes never left mine.

"These are for you," he said after a few seconds.

"Thank you, there beautiful," I said taking them.

"You look incredible," he said.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I joked.

"Should we get going?" he asked.

"Yes, just let me put these in a vase real quick," I said. I ran back inside and my grandma stopped me in the kitchen.

"I've got them," she smiled.

"Thanks, bye!" I said and ran back to Danny, "Ok, let's go."

"Nice car," I commented as he opened my door like a true gentleman.

"Thanks," He said and got in the other side. We arrived at the restaurant in less than five minutes and didn't even have to wait to be seated cause he made reservations.

"2 for Wheeler," he told the host.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Right this way," she said. We were led to the outside patio to small table in the center.

"Your waiter will be right with you," she said politely and walked away.

"Order anything you want. It's my treat," he smiled. His smiled just made my heart melt, like none other. I just couldn't stop staring at him. I was barely even there mentally, when we ordered. I actually couldn't remember what I ordered.

That's when I realized I ordered the Spaghetti and Meat balls, and Danny ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo.

As we ate, we hardly said anything. It was quiet, but it was peaceful quiet. We just spent most of the time staring into each other's eyes and smiling like mad at each other. But when he started to laugh out of nowhere, that's when I had to speak up.

"What's so funny?" I asked laughing too.

"The way you eat spaghetti," he said. I had never really noticed before but I tend to use a fork to twirl into a spoon and then eat it off the spoon.

"It's cute," he said.

"Well, thank you," I laughed.

"I have an idea, let's play twenty questions," he suggested.

"How about ten?" I asked.

"I'll take what I can get," he said, "What's your middle name?"

"Lynn," I answered.

"Sophie Lynn Montgomery. I like that. Your turn," he smiled.

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked.

"Die Hard. If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?" He asked.

"There's this ranch out in Colorado that I went to as a kid, I'd be there," I said.

"Your grandma used to take you?" he asked.

"My parents," I shook my head, "Where would you be?"

"Hawaii. Do you have any tattoos?" He asked.

"No, not yet," I said.

"So you plan on getting one? What'll it be?" he asked.

"I wanna get 'May angels lead you in' across my shoulder blade," I said.

"Jimmy Eat World, nice," he said. Over the ten minutes I learned that his favorite holiday was Halloween, his favorite candy was Mike & Ikes, he'd rather eat his own foot with ketchup than spend a year in prison, and one thing he wants to do before he dies is to ride a bull. And if he could be any animal, he's be a tiger. He learned that my favorite holiday is Christmas, my favorite candy is Smarties, and I'd rather eat ten live spiders than have to wear yellow for the rest of my life.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked as the live band started to ply You & Me by Lifehouse.

"I would love to," I said and stood up. He took my hand and led me over to the raised dance floor. As his hands went to my waist and mine around his neck, I found myself thanking god, that I was wearing heels. I was still shorter than him, but it wasn't such a big difference now.

"I really like this," I whispered as I put my head against his chest.

"So do I," he smiled looking down at me. We stared into each other's eyes, completely mesmerized and speechless.

"Hey you still have one question left," I noted as we swayed back and forth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was so not expecting that. It was unbelievable.

"I will," I smiled. And with that said, he leaned down and placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips. It was unlike any other kiss I've ever experienced. This kiss held emotion and passion, but it was not demanding or hard. It was perfect.

"Let's go," he said simply. I nodded my head and followed him back to the table. After he paid the bill we took off walking to his car.

"Are you cold?" he asked as we walked. He must have noticed me putting my arms around my torso as I leaned into him.

"No, I'm fine," I lied. I just wanted to get back to his apartment so I could snuggle up with him.

"You're a terrible liar," he laughed and gave me his jacket.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded his head and drove us back to his apartment. When we got there, instead of taking the elevator, we took the stairs, so we could make the evening last longer.

"So they don't mind me spending the night?" I asked, referring to his brother and other roommate.

"No, they're cool with it," he said.

"Good," I smiled.

"And even if they weren't, I'm the oldest, so I win," He joked. When we walked into the apartment, all the lights were off so we walked into his room quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Here you can wear this," He said tossing me one of his shirts. I didn't even bother to go to the bathroom and change, mostly because I didn't know where it was, and also because he's already seen me naked. I noticed that the shirt went down to my mid-thigh and was kind of baggy on me, but I loved it anyway.

That night I slept better than amazing. I liked that fact that I knew someone was next to me, protecting me.

**Author's Note:  
**Sorry this is so late! I haven't had internet for like a week! Anyways, I'm back now. So if you have any ideas for this story that would be great, or if there is anything you would like to see happen, let me know! I've kind of hit a road block with this. I need ideas and encouragement! :)

Here is her date outfit: cgi/set?id=20959437

And here is the necklace: jewelry/prod/C5B/My-Granddaughter-I-ll-Love-You-Forever-Diamond-Pendant_

I also happen to have that exact necklace.


End file.
